False
by PickleToast
Summary: Darkness can be anywhere. Anywhere where there is absence of light, is there darkness. It can be reflected too...even if the light is artificial and not real. Krad P.O.V


PickleToast: Hi everyone! So, I recently started reading the manga D N Angel again and watching the series (sad there's only 13 episodes! There totally needs to be more!). Anyway, so I had this little idea floating in my head for a few days and decided to write it! I intend this to be a one-shot, however, if enough people like it and REVIEW I will make it into a multi-chapter fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in D N Angel. Only the plotline. Only the plotline.

01010101010101010101010

It has been a total of nine months now. Nine months since the accident at the museum that led to Dark and I gaining bodies of our own. I can't even remember exactly what happened, my only guess is that the small staff the thief was trying to steal awakened during the fight and activated. I am not sure though, my memory is fuzzy.

It's actually kind of odd having a body of my own. Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just odd. I got so used to sharing one that even now the thought of having my own body amazes me, even more so that the thought is now a fact.

While I do love having my own body, I am still not free. Why? I am stuck in the basement of the Niwa's household. I don't remember being brought here, but I did pass out after the accident, so I suppose it happened during that time.

Looking around my confinement, I realize how dull it looks. Everything is dark gray and cold. The only source of light came from under the door. The door itself was made of metal, and would be easy to get out of. That is, if I wasn't chained down with anti-magic chains.

It was very quiet, almost deafeningly so, and I began to feel my old fear rising again despite my wishes. I feared being alone. I hate it. I can't stand it. It reminded me too much of the past I wanted to forget, of a past I wanted nothing to do with anymore, a past that wasn't really mine.

I don't blame Satoshi-sama for not wanting to be near me; in fact it would not surprise me if it was his idea for me to be brought here. He was probably enjoying his life free from me. Still though, it hurt.

I sighed, resting my head on my knees as I brought them up to my chest and wrapped my wings around me. It hurt. It always did. It was this hurt that made me hate my other half so much. Okay, 'hate' isn't a good way to put it. I never _hated_ Dark. I never had and never will. I am just… I guess the best way to put it would be that I am jealous of him.

I could not understand it. Why was it that Dark got everything while he did not? Why did Dark deserve such a loving and caring family? The Niwa family had always loved Dark. They would constantly ask how he was doing, what was on his mind, what was his opinion. I know my other half finds it a bit irritating. He does not like the doting he gets. Truly, he does not know how much he is blessed.

I can only wish for a family like that. I can't hope, as it will never come true. I can't dream about it, as I will always wake up. I wanted someone to care about me, even just a little. Someone that will ask me how my day is, if I am alright, what my opinion is. But no. I got stuck with a family that has hated me since the day I was 'born'. I had not even done anything except stay in the back of their minds and sleep. What do I get? Harsh words and slaps.

I began to fear them, the Hikari. I couldn't understand what I had done wrong, and they would never tell me, only blame me. I can't actually remember when all of this physical abuse started, but it went back as far as I could remember.

I vaguely remember wondering where my other half was and how he was doing. I had hoped he was wondering the same for me. Was he looking for me? We are two halves of a whole, we can't live without the other and it was beginning to hurt my chest being separated from him for so long.

What a fool I was. The first time I had seen my other half while inside my host, that damn thief looked as happy as he could be. Smiling widely and freely, flushing in embarrassment when the Niwas hugged him and congratulated him, treating him as though he were their own son. I was a mix of emotions. I was relieved he had not had the same treatment as I had. But at the same time, my world shattered. He didn't care for me at all. He wasn't looking for me. He didn't feel the same pain of being separated as I had. He didn't even remember me, I know this because the second time I saw him was when I took over my host for the first time so that I could confront him and he was shocked that someone looked like him and had asked "who the hell are you?"

I was truly alone then. No one wanted me. I don't remember if I replied to him that day. I just remember fleeing as fast as I could, ignoring the "hey, wait!" from behind. I remember curling up within my host's mind and crying.

Thinking back on it now, I guess there is some sense in it. Darkness can be anywhere and never change. Shadows are darkness, whether natural or not. Light, on the other hand, was a different story. Light can't be anywhere like darkness. Once something blocks its path, only darkness remains. Light is fragile and is covered and broken easily.

Falling into a dreamless sleep, I quietly wondered if Dark knew. If he knew that his 'light' wasn't the real one? Did he know that his 'light' was artificial?

"Do you know that I am already 'dead'?"


End file.
